Richmond International Midget hockey tournament
The tournament dates: Dec 26th through Dec 31st The Richmond International Midget Hockey Tournament is one of the largest tournaments held in North America. This tournament is a renowned and well respected ice hockey tournament held annually for midget aged players in Richmond, British Columbia, Canada. The Tournament is held at the two Richmond arenas under the auspices of Richmond Minor Hockey Association and is sanctioned by Hockey Canada. The tournament gets underway every year starting on Boxing Day, and concludes on New Years Eve, with the Elite Division and AAA Division Championship games being played at Minoru Arena. The tournament features 60 teams and approximately 170 games with more than eleven hundred participants, aged 15 – 18, from across Canada, the United States and Europe. Each team is guaranteed to play at least five (5) games with 3 - 20 minute stop time periods. All proceeds from this Tournament go directly to the Richmond Minor Midget Hockey Scholarship Program. We do not charge an entrance fee, so we ask that spectators support our 50/50 draws, raffle and program sales. In 2008, the AAA Gold final game proved to be one of the highlights of the tournament, seeing the two local teams from Richmond BC, Richmond Minor Hockey Associations and Seafair Minor Hockey Association, playing off against each other for the title. The AAA Gold game was played before a sold out crowd of more than 1600 fans that left standing room only at the Minoru Arena. The Seafair Islanders won the Championship 5-2. In 2008, the BCHL Junior A Hockey League joined our family as a sponsor of our tournament. The BCHL schedules a regular league game to be played during our tournament. The inaugural game featured the Surrey Eagles and the Powell River Kings. This Junior A game was a big hit with the players of our tournament as the two teams played to a crowd of more than 1300 fans. The game was played in true Junior A fashion, with end to end action. overtime and all. *Official Tournament Website Tournament History The tournament began in 1980 as a B tournament with 10 teams participating. In 1992, after the completion of the Richmond Ice Centre, the tournament expanded the B division to a AA/B division with 20 participating teams and added the AAA division with 20 participating teams. In 2004, the Elite AAA division was added and the tournament size grew again with a total of 60 teams participating in all three divisions. Tournament Format *'"Elite AAA"' Division consists of 12 teams, 2 pools of 6 teams. :The format sees the top 4 teams from Each Pool proceed to playoff format. (1 vs 4 and 2 vs 3 from the opposite pool). :The 5th and 6th place teams in their pools will play a Consolation game with a team from the other pool. *'"AAA"' Division consists of 28 teams, 4 pools of 7 teams. *'"AA/B"' Division consists of 20 teams, 4 pools of 5 teams. The format is set up as a flight series, allowing more teams to advance in to the playoffs. :Gold Flight - the 1st and 2nd place teams in each pool will advance to a Quarter final in the Gold Flight. The winning teams from the Quarter finals advance into a Semi-Final and the winning teams from the Semi-final advance into the Gold Final. :Silver Flight - the 3rd and 4th place teams in each pool will advance to a quarter final in the Silver Flight. The winning teams from the Quarter finals advance into a Semi-Final and the winning teams from the Semi-Final advance into the Silver Final. :Bronze Flight - the 5th and 6th place teams in each pool will advance to a quarter final in the Bronze Flight. The winning teams from the Quarter finals advance into a Semi-Final and the winning teams from the Semi-Final advance into the Bronze Final. Past champions Elite AAA Division This division was added in 2004. Midget AAA This division was added in 1992. Midget AA/B Category:Ice hockey tournaments